


だいすき

by Retasudesu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retasudesu/pseuds/Retasudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho is determined. Today, he's going to confess to Satoko and nothing can stop him! (Hopefully...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	だいすき

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icha_kazeinda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=icha_kazeinda).



> Unbetaed.

Sho was ready to confess.

He washed and combed his hair this morning, and before he left his home, he asked his parents to wish him luck; oh, he even stopped by the temple and prayed to God that his confession would end in a happy ending, all the while donating more than 500 yen to the offering box.

So it’d be cruel – oh, it’d be cruel if everything doesn’t go as he planned.

The said plan was this: Sho was going to confess to his first love (and hopefully, also the last), Ohno Satoko. They were childhood friends, the kinds that you could expect to be friends just because they live so close to each other. Sho grew up with Satoko on his side, and to be honest, he couldn’t even remember when he first met her. She was just there – Satoko was already there whenever Sho tried to recall his earliest memories. At first, they were just childhood friends, literally; they played together, going everywhere together, doing pranks together – at one point, Sho even thought that he didn’t see Satoko as a girl. But that thought was crushed soon enough; as they grew up side by side, Sho started to notice that Satoko was, indeed, a girl. The change was mostly apparent on her body, of course. The flat-chested Satoko was gone now; her body blossomed beautifully, with full breast and slim waist and smooth skin and black, silky long hair. The personality itself didn’t change much; Satoko was still as stubborn as ever, she was still lazy and moody and a passive person in nature.

But there was something that lured Sho in; the way she smiled shyly, the way she spoke quietly with her velvety voice, the way she pouted whenever something didn’t go as she wanted it to be, the way she slipped her long hair behind her ears, the way she walked oh-so-gracefully –

Long story short, Sho found himself falling in love with his childhood friend.

At first, he didn’t want to act on it; he was too shy, too afraid that Satoko wouldn’t return his feelings and it’d ruined the friendship that they had. But bless his friends for pushing him to do it – well, rather than pushing, it was more like they threatened him to do so.

“You should confess!” Aiba, his kind-yet-sadly-too-air-headed-for-his-own-good friend, said. “You should confess before it’s too late!”

“You should.” Jun, his scary-looking-yet-a-big-softie-on-the-inside friend agreed. “Do you want to see her with another guy?”

“Better yet,” This time, Nino, his cute-looking-yet-a-full-devil-on-the-inside friend spoke. “Do you want to see her with me? Because Satoko-chan is so cute, okay, and I’d love to confess to her too.”

Thanks to his friends (but mostly because he was afraid that Nino’d actually do that), Sho finally gathered up his courage and now he was walking confidently with flowers tucked neatly on his sling bag towards Satoko’s house. His confidence was short-lived though; he found his palms getting sweaty as he knocked on the gate of Ohno’s residence, even more when it was her father – _her father, for godsake_ – that opened the gate for him. “Oh, Sho-kun.” The old man greeted him cheerfully, though his eyes were sizing Sho up, probably wondering why he was so neat and proper today. “Do you want to see Satoko?”

“Yes, sir.” Sho replied politely. “Is she home?”

“Yes, the kid is playing with the _koi_ on the pond again – I’ve told her not to do so, but you know how stubborn Satoko is, right?” Sho nodded whole-heartedly, because Satoko was indeed stubborn. “So it’s better to let her be. Weird kid.” As he said this, however, Satoko’s father has a fond smile on his face, and Sho couldn’t help but mimicked his smile. “Oh, well. Come on in, Sho-kun. You can find her in the backyard.”

Satoko’s father opened the gate for him, and Sho slipped in with a murmured ‘thank you’. Satoko’s father slowly headed back into the main house, while Sho immediately headed to the backyard; he knew the house by heart already, since he had come here for countless times to play or to have dinner with Satoko’s family, so finding the backyard was easy for him. Soon enough he could see Satoko, sitting by the pond with her feet dipped into the water, swaying around and splashing the water everywhere, not caring that the action made her red kimono damp.

_Ah, she’s beautiful too today_.

Sho felt his his cheeks getting warmer as he slowly made his way to where Satoko was. His chest was thumping crazily, ready to burst, and he has to actually wipe his sweaty hands on his clothes because he was too nervous for his own good. When Sho was still trying to prepare his heart (while inching his way slowly towards Satoko), Satoko suddenly turned her head around. “Oh!” She exclaimed happily as she pulled her feet away from the pond. “Sho-chan!”

“Hey, Satoko.” He greeted, and he hoped to god that he sounded just fine because he still couldn’t control his heartbeat, even more when Satoko was beaming at him while she stood, the bottom of her kimono dripping water to the ground. “Your kimono is wet.” He stated the obvious as he pointed to it.

Satoko followed his line of sight, but it was obvious that she didn’t care, much. She did, however, bend over and pulled her kimono up a few good inches, and then she started to squeeze the water out of it. “Well.” She spoke between her tasks. “I can’t help it, you know. The _koi_ are just too cute.”

Sho stared at her (and not at her slim, smooth legs, of course not), and sighed. “You’re already an adult, aren’t you? You should started acting like your age.” He chided playfully.

Satoko shrugged again; she straightened up her body and let the kimono fell back into their place before she shook her head disapprovingly. “Oh, please, don’t be like mother.” She grumbled. “She keeps on reminding me that, but seriously, how do I know how to act my age? It’s the very first time that I’ve ever been twenty!”

“You got a point there.” Sho said amusedly, and Satoko let a short laugh.

“Of course I do.” She said satisfyingly as she dried her hands on her kimono – gosh, that expensive looking kimono was ruined for good, Sho was sure of it. “Why are you here, Sho-chan? It’s rare that you came without telling me beforehand.”

“Well…” Sho trailed off; he looked away shyly for a minute, eyes staring at the _koi_ on the pond for a while, before he finally managed to squeak out, “I have something to tell you.”

“Oh?” Satoko asked curiously; she slipped a long strand of her hair behind her ear and then she tilted her head, her eyes wide and expecting. “What is it that you want to tell me?”

“Well…” Sho mumbled. “Well, you see, actually, all this time…”

“Yes?”

“Um…” He reached for his bag, and he started looking around for the flower that he has brought earlier. “You see, Satoko, actually I’m –“

“Satoko!”

Both Sho and Satoko turned their heads around, and they saw Mina, Satoko’s sister, walking towards them in a hurry. She had this disapproving look upon seeing her sister, and after throwing a small smile to Sho, she quickly launched on her lecturing mode, “I told you that you shouldn’t play around with the _koi_ , Satoko! You knew that we have an important guest tonight, and now look at you, getting dirty like this! You better take another bath soon and dress yourself up – I’ll be waiting for you inside the house.” Mina didn’t even wait for Satoko’s response and she was quick to head to the main house, leaving the two childhood friends dumbfounded. Once Sho had overcome his surprise – as well as his disappointment for not being able to confess – he turned towards Satoko and asked, “You have an important guest coming tonight?”

“Hmm.” Satoko mumbled; she was pouting now, and she played with her hair, finger twirling around it as she looked towards her sister’s direction in resentment. “You can say that they’re important, though for me, they’re not.” Satoko sighed. “My parents want to introduce me to their friend’s son.”

Sho kind of hoped that he was mistaken, but one look at Satoko’s dejected expression, and he knew that he heard it right. “They want to introduce you to a...man?”

“Yup.” Satoko let out another sigh, each time it got heavier than before. “They’re hoping that it’ll work out well between me and this nameless man – though I doubt so. I’m not interested at all.” Satoko smiled up at him then. “So, what is it that you want to tell me?”

“Ah… nothing.” Sho smiled back at Satoko, surprised that it was actually hard to do so. “I’ll just come back tomorrow – you have to change, aren’t you?”

Satoko was quiet for a moment; her dark eyes were staring openly at Sho, as if searching for something, before then she finally nodded timidly. “Un.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sho said as he let go of the flowers, pushing it further into his bag. “Okay?”

Satoko smiled as she nodded, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Un.”

And Sho turned around to leave then. He walked steadily towards the gate, the disappointment swallowing him with every step he took, knowing full well that once he left, there was a chance that Satoko would end up with another man from tonight onward.

And he didn’t want that.

He didn’t want that; he didn’t want Satoko to be with someone else. And besides, wouldn’t that be weird? _He_ was Satoko’s childhood friend; he was the one that has been protecting Satoko all the time, the one that has seen her laughing and crying to her heart’s content, the one that received a kiss on cheeks on his birthday every single year possible – so he should be the one who marry Satoko! That was how the story of childhood friends usually ended up with, right? It’d be stupid if Sho walked away now, it’d be stupid if Sho give Satoko up for a man who probably wouldn’t care and love Satoko as much as he did.

So he turned around. Sho pulled out the flowers from his bag, and he barely noticed that the flowers were all crumpled up now as he ran back to the backyard; he saw Satoko walking back to the main house slowly, her back slouched as she obviously took her sweet time to get into the not-so-far main house. Sho ran after her, fingers tight around the flowers, and then he called out for her, “Satoko!”

Satoko turned around, and her eyes widened as Sho approached her; she looked at him with hopeful eyes, and even though Sho hasn’t said anything, Satoko was smiling already, as if she knew. As if she knew that Sho was in love with her, and that Sho wanted to marry her and have a family with her. As if she knew that Sho would never let some other guy have her. As if she knew that they belong to each other.

But just to make sure – just to make sure, Sho offered the flowers to her, face red from both running and embarrassment, and he said loudly, firmly, without any doubt hanging on his words, 

_“I like you!_ ”

The smile that he saw on Satoko’s face that day was, by far, the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

***

OMAKE:

“Hey, are you sure this is okay?”

“It’s okay, don’t worry.”

“Isn’t this like, trespassing?”

“We’re not stepping a foot inside their ground, so it’s not.”

“But we’re on their roof!”

“Sssh.” Nino put a finger on his lips, trying to keep his two other friends to shut up. “Look, Sho-chan is ready to confess!”

That got the other two to shut up. Jun, despite his protest that they were clearly trespassing on someone’s home, inched closer to get a better look on his love-struck friend, Sho. He was clearly in love with Satoko, they could tell, because damn it he didn’t even realized that his best friends were hanging around on the roof, openly spying on them being shy around each other. The three friends stared expectantly as Sho seemed ready to confess, but they all sighed in disappointment as Satoko’s sister suddenly came out of nowhere, breaking the atmosphere and clearly putting Sho back into his shell. The pair talk some more, the words too quiet to be heard, and then they saw Sho turning around and walking back to the gate with a defeated look on his face.

“That wimp!” Nino grumbled. “He left without confessing!”

“Awee, poor Sho-chan…” Aiba cooed. “Maybe he needs some pushing?”

“Oh, we can give him that.” Jun said as he cracked his fists. “We can give him a very _hard push_.”

“Jun.” Aiba chided. “No violence.”

“Let’s get out of here and give him a piece of our mind –“

“Wait!” Nino shushed them down yet again. “Look! He’s back!”

And true enough, Sho was back running to the backyard, and he was calling out for Satoko loudly. The girl turned around in a surprise, but then as she saw Sho she immediately smiled, as if she has been expecting him. They watched in awe as Sho bravely offered her flowers to Satoko – the flowers were not fancy, and if anything, it was already a bit crumpled. But Satoko looked so happy – she looked like Sho had just offered her a diamond or gold or something of that worth, and she took it with a wide smile blooming on her face.

When Satoko nodded over something that Sho said, the three friends sighed happily in unison.

“Finally.” Aiba sighed. “Finally, they’re a couple now.”

“Finally he’d stop wallowing and being such a love-fool in front of us.”

“I don’t think so.” Nino mumbled as he pointed out to the couple. “Look.”

The pair was kissing, and Jun gagged while Aiba wouldn’t stop swooning over them.

“Let’s get out of here and give them some privacy.” Nino said then. “Okay, guys?”

“Yeah.” Jun and Aiba answered in unison. “Yeah, we should.”

However, they didn’t leave.

They didn’t, because the stairs that they used to climb up was gone, and in exchange, Satoko’s father, along with some guards, was glaring up at them. 

And both Sho and Satoko wouldn’t stop giving them a dirty look for weeks.


End file.
